Caim (Drakengard)
Summary Caim is the main protagonist of Drakengard and one of the main antagonists in Drakengard 2. Caim's pact-partner is a Red Dragon. The price of his pact was his ability to speak, and the mark is on his tongue. He the former prince of a small kingdom which was destroyed by the dragons in the service of the Empire. He sacrificed his voice to enter a pact with the red dragon and thus escape death. Though desperate to save his sister Furiae, Caim was hesitant to make a pact with a creature which may have killed his parents. His bitterness is due to the brutality and hardship he has endured as a soldier, albeit one of royal blood. His claims to fight for his sister and to avenge his parents' death ring hollow: in truth, he battles to quell the rage inside him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely 6-C Name: Caim Origin: Drakengard Gender: Male Age: 24 in Drakengard, 42 in Drakengard 2 Classification: Human, Prince of Caerloen, Knight for the Union, pact-maker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Fire Resistance, Magic (Depending on the weapon, Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Plasma Manipulation, Forcefield Creation), Telepathy (With his pact partner Angelus), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification (Due to his pact with Angelus, he became far stronger, faster and durable than the average soldier in the Drakengard World. Some of his weapons enhance his stats) Attack Potency: At least Mountain Level+, likely Island level (He is far superior to Manah who casually lifted the sky fortress. He managed to kill Angelus in bad ending, and really powerful dragons like her can fight off Intoners with some effort which are more powerful than Manah who is a descendant of a fake one) Speed: ' Massively Hypersonic '(He moved his sword so fast that he caused a shockwave and the blood embedded in the sword flew away. He can keep up with Nowe which can dodge lightning ) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, likely Island Class (Killed Angelus in a bad ending with physical blows. Overpowered Manah) Durability: At least Mountain level+, likely Island level (Can take hits from Manah, Angelus and other dragons. Can survive being hit by cannons which have this much energy) Stamina: Very High, cut threw the forces of The Empire with no fatigue Range: Extended melee with swords, several meters with magic Standard Equipment: 'Video showcasing all the weapons *Swords: Butcher's joy (A sword that increases his strength with a special attack and does water related damage), Deathdance (Does light element damage and can summon four shadows that spin from Caim and damage anyone who touches them), Dragonhook (Can summon huge boulders made out of iron that fall out of the sky), Glory's Bane (Can summons swords of light that fall from the sky), Hunter's Joy (Causes shockwaves), Kingsblood (A magic shaft of energy that pierces the ground to conflagrate all those who venture near), Maiden's Kris (Creates crescents lights that hom at the enemy), Ravenfeeder (Summons somes runes that protect him), Scream (Summons faeries that spin around Caim and attack anyone nearby), Swordmasher (Can turn invisible for 25 seconds and his attacks increases) *Long swords: Caim's sword (An average sword that can shoot fireballs), Demonbane (Sends burning spheres that explode on the enemies), Flamberge (Shoots fireballs), Greed's Reward (Small fire spheres emerge from Caim and encircle and attack nearby targets) *Spears: Balerith's Tears (Causes small cyclones to show up), Battlelust (A trident that summons gravity orbs that attracts the enemies into them, damaging them with a pseudo-singularity), Broken Dogma (Shoots vapor that freezes the enemy), Knight's Vow (Shoots several daggers made out of ice), Mermaid's Feast (Summons some spiritual claws that then explode), Ozymandias' Might (Shoots lightning globes), Robber King (Shoots 5 arrows made out of lightning), Stormgiver (Shoots homming lightning orbs), Victor's Spoils (Produces comets of flaming swirls around Caim that expand in an ever widening circle), Wolf's Plague (Creates giant slivers of ice that emerge from the ground, freezing enemies near them) *Staves: Edacious (Summons coronas of light to heal himself), Magi's Sorrow (Summons fountains of incandesence), Philosopher's Staff (Shoots bolts of plasma), Wisdom (Summons runes that chase and crash into the enemy) *Axes: Bonebreaker (Summons twelve pillars of rock that burst from the ground), Crimson Hood (Summons 9 small metereoties from a nebula far far away), Executioner's Song (Summors four scimitars made out of light), Foul Blade (Shoots fire), Lovekeeper (Summons spirits that attack the enemy), Poisontongue (Sends shockwaves) *Pole axes: Apostate's Misery (Summons wind spirits that cause a tempest), Devilscale (Envelopes Caim in light for a set period of time and increases his attack power.), Fheng's Glaive (Causes poisonous gas to show up), Reaper's Scythe (Sends out magic circles the devour the life force of the enemies), Sorrowborn (Raises curtains of deadly ice that damage and temporarily freezes nearby enemies), Twins' Fang (When invoked, a bolt of light-plasma flies directly at nearby enemies, knocking them down and causing great damage), Widow's Death (Collects energy in plasma spheres, then releases it in a large explosion), Windsinger (Causes a whirlwind to rage around Caim) *Maces: Carrion-maker (It provides a shield that lasts for a preset amount of time and damages enemies by one-third each time it touches them), Dragonstroke (Spheres of magic show up and lock-on into an enemy), Holy Mace (Summons light from the heavens that collects into a beam), Iron Scraps (Daggers made out of sharp rocks plummet from the sky and cause the earth to convulse), Mage's Promise (Summons six portals to hell that suck the enemy into them and damage them), Pupil's Club (Violent eruptions occur that send flaming rocks out towards all nearby enemies), Skull Banquet (Reduces game speed, decreases damage taken, and increases Caim's attacks), Sorrow's Companion (Sends boulders of ice smashing down from the sky),Spiked Wisdom (Summons sphere's of fire that rotate around Caim and damage any enemies that they come in contact with) *Hammers: Dragonstorm (Sends out powerful balls of lightning onto nearby enemies), Souldouser (Curved blades of light trace and arc through the air as it slices up enemies), Treasure Builder (Sends large boulders of iron rolling a short distance into the enemy), Tyrant's Hammer (Unleashes an exploding lightning sphere when invoked) 'Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He has lost the ability to talk, is very violent and his only method of fighting is just rushing and overpowering the enemy (As seen in a bad ending in which he rushes to fight an entire army of dragons) Note: He was killed by raptor missiles in Ending E, but it is considered as an anti-feat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Drakengard Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Forcefield Users